Pretty Piece of Flesh
by razalude
Summary: His heart was filled with love only for battle, the bloodlust his only companion. Until she came along and derailed him. Hotaru x Yuya
1. I A Fierce Denial

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo or any characters within. That sucks.

**Pretty Piece of Flesh**

He was a man of few words. In fact, he hardly ever said a word at all. "Too much effort," was his excuse, though when he did open his mouth, the most pointless nothings would spill forth meant only to confuse those within earshot. It mattered not for he knew what he was talking about, and if the others weren't mentally equipped to handle his vocabulary... well then that was their problem.

Legs splayed out before him as he lazily stretched across the ground, his amber gaze followed the clouds in the sky, finding the shapes within that he would randomly point out to the others who could really care less. "Bunny." His arm outstretched towards the vast expanse of blue above, pointing out the cloud catching his interest that he had so happily – at least in his mind – labeled. He was hungry at the thought of the bunny in the sky. _'Mmm... bear stew.' _He put forth about as much emotion and feeling as that of a corpse. Bon-chan would argue that a corpse still showed more feeling than that of the human torch.

"Hotaru, that looks like a fish..." Her voice was the one sound that could send a chill up his spine – other than Demon Eyes Kyo, but for totally different reasons. A frown forming across the man's face, he merely shook his head as the girl stretched out beside him, her emerald gaze following the direction he was pointing in to the cloud he so wrongfully described.

"No, it doesn't," he argued, refusing to back down from his opinion on the shape. It mattered not if he was right or wrong; however, he would never back down from a statement once he voiced it. If he put that much effort into saying something, he refused to go back on it even if he knew he was wrong. It took energy to get it out the first time, he wasn't about to waste it by recanting his statements. Such philosophies earned him the title of 'Idiot' and 'Stupid' in the ragtag team he so willingly followed – more-so for the chance to fight Kyo in a rematch, since the red eyed demon had spared the former Mibu's life and therefore owned him. _'My leg itches. Must be the grass.'_ On rethinking his mental statement, he corrected himself. _'Or a bug bite. I hate bugs.' _Leaning down, he scratched at the irritated skin vigorously, slowing down to a lazy pace as his train of thought continued. _'I wonder if there are any caterpillars around to tickle...'_

Sighing in frustration, Yuya knew she should take him with a grain of salt. Hotaru obviously wasn't all there and for reasons unknown, remarked on pointless things as if to simply irritate the group. It seemed as if he made that his sole purpose in life now. Shaking her head, she grabbed his arm and pushed it to the ground only to raise her arm in it's place. Now pointing at the cloud in question, the blonde traced the outline of the white piece of fluff, trying to educate Hotaru in the error of his ways. "Look, see? There's the back fin, and the it's gill on the side... how can you not see it?" Turning her face to gaze at the man beside her, she couldn't help but marvel at his features as she studied them up close.

He really was a piece of work, though his looks were something to talk about. The first time she had laid eyes on him, the bounty huntress thought him to be exquisite; his features were seemingly carved from marble, pale skin accentuated by the mop of unruly golden hair with deep set eyes to match. His physical appearance was his only redeeming quality, for the minute he opened his mouth to speak Yuya was appalled by his lack of common sense. Not to mention the void where emotion should've occupied, and lack of made her uncomfortable at times when she caught him staring at her. There was never any sign of life in his face, no sign of emotion whatsoever flickering in his eyes, and it unnerved her when his eyes bore into hers. It was as if he could read her like a book, and she could read him as much as a brick wall. At first, she was terrified of the former emperor, but now he stirred little fear and mostly irritation.

Where her skin touched his, it burned, and the fire that raged inside his body was relatively calm. It puzzled him, feeling that sensation when it had nothing to do with his unusual powers. _'Did I hear a bear? I really want bear stew. Pet a bear...' _Turning his gaze from the sky to the girl beside him, Hotaru caught the girl starting at him. He was flattered, really, but luckily whatever he felt didn't show on his face. What little he did show however unnerved the girl to the point she was forced to quickly look away, a rather charming blush forming across her fair skin. He had to admit, he was never interested in settling down before. Women were an enigma to him, far too complicated and time consuming to figure out, and as everyone knew, Hotaru hated to exert more energy than necessary. However, whenever Kyo's woman-child was around, he felt something stir in his chest; and it wasn't the fire that lived and breathed within his body. It was something different, something completely foreign to him that no name could be placed upon the feeling; no words to describe it except for painful, uncomfortable, and disarming. It felt like a battle was always raging inside of him, and no matter what he did, nothing could stop it. The closer she was to his person, the more the feelings increased.

So as of late he had been adamant about keeping a steady distance between them, though it didn't help matters at all. In fact, it only served to worsen them, especially when he sat back and watched her interact with Kyo. It took all his training – or lack of – to quell the rising anger at the attention she received from his former master, and he began to hate her. He had no other choice really, for the feelings she stirred within him were painful and at times too much to bare. For you see, the distraught man had never experienced the feeling of love before, so to him this feeling was considered negative for the unrest it caused. But as the days passed, he noticed more and more how he couldn't keep his eyes from following her movements. Couldn't help but notice the golden highlights that matched the flecks of gold peppering her eyes when they hit the sunlight just right. Couldn't help the way his heart skipped a beat every time a smile lit up her face, a laugh escaped her lips. _'I spy something pink... her kimono. Her eyes are pretty.' _Tilting his gaze back up to the sky, he added _'I wonder if shes ticklish like a caterpillar.'_

"There is something I needed to ask you." His voice, usually so void of emotion lest someone read his mind through the feelings betrayed through the sound, now caused goose-bumps to prickle across her skin. It was as if Yuya could now peer into his being, the words escaping his lips baring his very soul like an open window in an otherwise fortified prison. This was rare indeed for the human torch, though she couldn't revel in this newfound Hotaru for long. The look on his face was that of sheer concentration, as if what little emotion he had let slip through caused him great effort. Forcing back the oncoming smile she could feel tugging at the corners of her lips, the blonde gave him her undivided attention.

"Well, I'm waiting," she shot back rather impatiently, for whenever the monotonous man spoke, there was something to be said. _'Unless he's commenting on something mundane or pointless,'_ she thought, mentally wincing at the thought of all the times he opened his mouth, much to the surprise of the ragtag group; only to comment about the grass relative to how his toe itched. Folding her arms across her chest – still undeveloped to Kyo's standards – Yuya let her attention wander a bit seeing as how Hotaru was taking his sweet time in replying with said question in mind. She had been with the rather unlikely group of comrades for a while, _'going on a few years now...'_ and it seemed that no matter how close she had grown with everyone else, Hotaru was still as mysterious as he was when he had first joined.

He took his time carefully considering what words to use in his statement. After-all, he didn't want to have to repeat or explain himself, for he would surely lose interest in the conversation and then all would be lost at that point. _'Why is she looking at me so intently?' _Keeping his gaze on her face even as she looked away for a second time, Hotaru struggled with his lack of conversational skills to grasp the words that would correctly bridge the gap between his mind, his mouth, and her. Finally, after what seemed an eternity – he was surprised he took that much time in thinking about this – the words flew from his lips with shocking ease. "What is it like to love someone?" _'Oh, I actually wanted to ask if she were ticklish and if I could tickle her instead of a caterpillar.'_

His words pulled her from her thoughts, and the moment they sunk in, her eyes widened as they flew to his. Her gaze, filled with shock, locked with his emotionless once, and once again they were in different worlds. "I ah... I – um... well..." she struggled, usually quick witted with her responses as she now tripped over the words that tied her tongue. He had completely caught her off guard with a question that actually had some thought behind it, as childlike as it sounded.

A flicker of amusement crossed his face, so quick that Yuya would have a snowball's chance in hell of catching it and realizing it for what it was before it was erased. As if the girl wasn't already irresistible enough, the way she stammered and tripped over her words made him want to do things to her he had never even thought of before; hold, caress... it was nerve-wracking, knowing any minute his carefully articulated self control could slip and he'd have to explain to her and everyone else why he had exactly wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly, it struck him. The feelings that have been piercing at his heart came into a different light and the force of the reality struck him hard enough to leave him gasping for breath. How could he have been so stupid? He had love, yes, but for blood and battle. It made him happy to be amidst the groans of the dying, blood peppering his skin like stars against the sky. Why couldn't he have made the connection between the love of battle and the love for – his train of thought ground to a halt. He could not, no – he would not let this go any further. He had to get away from this girl, she was doing terrible things to him and he wouldn't allow himself to be weakened by anyone. _'I need to hate her. I hate her. I hate her.'_

Climbing to his feet, his sudden movement startled Yuya as her head tilted back to gaze up at him. "Hotaru?" her voice filled with confusion at his sudden with-drawl. One minute he was opening up to her – unintentional as it was – and the next he's hiding within his shell once again with a coldness to rival that of Kyo.

The man returned her gaze, his eyes burning with a sudden fire that chilled Yuya to the bone. "I will not allow you to make me weak," his voice dripping with a sudden ferocity that had the young girl cringing away from him in fear. Without another word, he whirled around and stalked off with a grace that would have the best geishas crying in despair. Yuya watched him retreat into the nearby forest that spanned the edge of the meadow the group resided in, her eyes misting with moisture at the sudden outburst. Who did he think he was? He was the one who asked her the question after all!

Her anger flaring, she climbed to her feet and whirled around only to run smack into the hard chest of Kyo. "What did you do to him, woman?" he asked, a rare amused expression playing across his features as he watched his former combatant stalk into the trees.

His words made her anger spark, and Yuya felt her nails dig into her palm as she spat "He's the one who asked me the question," from between her teeth. It didn't help when Kyo's brow quirked in questioning, causing Yuya to growl under her breath before storming away from the demon-man. Was she the only normal one in the group? It seemed that way, as she caught sight of the red tiger and Akira once again in another fight – all stemmed from Benitora's inability to keep his big mouth shut, probably. Her anger drove her on, making her feet carry the rest of her down the hill towards the hot-springs a short distance away from their camp. Lady Okuni was probably already down there; Yuya would impose her presence for her needed another woman's company at the moment.

Meanwhile, amber hued eyes followed the girl's movements in disdain. Hotaru had not gone far into the forest; staying in the fringe of trees just out of eyeshot. He found that the more he moved away from her person, the worse the feeling got.

Like a cold day without the sun as it hid behind the clouds.

Void of warmth.

The very warmth that diminished with each step he took away from her. Growling low in his throat, the man's eyes followed her until she was out of sight beneath the crest of the hill. _'I hate her.'_ A sudden movement caught his gaze, and he slid his attention to the figure of Kyo standing where Yuya previously occupied.

The demon's red eyes pinned Hotaru in place; for no human could see him hidden in the trees, but Kyo wasn't human. Hotaru's eyes narrowed in anger at the look his former master was giving him. It was almost as if Kyo was challenging him. _I'd like to see you try with my woman, _it all but screamed.

Rage fueling the fires deep within his body, Hotaru suddenly became aware of moving deeper within the forest, coming back to his senses in time to narrowly miss tripping over a fallen tree. "I will do as I please, Kyo. Stay out of my way..." he muttered to himself, fists clenching in anger and disappointment at himself. Away from prying eyes, he could afford to let his carefully articulated mask to fall, once the seemingly emotionless half-wit, now ready to burst at the seam with all sorts of feelings. A real Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. But he would not let this girl get the best of him. No, he will keep away from her even if it means leaving the group. She will not win over this man. _"I hate her. I hate her.' _

_ 'I love her...'_

...

A/N: So I know I really shouldn't be writing two stories at once, but I had a dream about Hotaru and Yuya so I just had to get this out. Like the rest of my stories, all characters will stay true to themselves, even if the story doesn't go quite as everyone wants it to. So leave me reviews on it so far, if I should continue, what you think of it, etc. No flames, be mature please and write me something constructive. Chapters 2-6 for my MeruPuri fic are done, I'm just going over them and making sure everything is perfect. I am still without a beta so if someone wants to help a sister out, I will gladly return the favor!


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Author's Note**

Good news, guys! My phone has been blowing up recently with emails from people asking me to finish this fic. So far I've gotten good reviews, and paired with people favoriting it as well as requesting for more, I will once again work on this to bring you the best story that I can. So please be patient for upcoming chapters I had to rewrite due to my computer crashing. But I will try my best to bring them to you as quickly as possible, along with the future stories I've been thinking about.

So thank you for all your love and support! I won't let you guys down~

-Host


End file.
